The Adventures Of Baron and Orange
by shabagel
Summary: A look into the life of a Goomba and a Koopa!  Better than the description sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1Pure Randomness

Early one morning a goomba named Baron woke up to a wierd sound.

"WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO PAINT AND PLAY BOARD GAMES AND DO PUZZLES,SO TURN THAT FROWN UPSIDE DOWN."His roomate Orange said.

Orange is a Koopa with a Green shell,his parents had one to many mushrooms,and named him orange.

"Okay lets go."said Baron

In one swift motion Orange picked up and threw Baron out of the nearby window.

" was that for?"Baron asked.

"Early bird catches the worm,but second mouse gets the cheese!"Orange replied.

"How does that explain throwing me out a window?"Baron asked.

"Simple,I woke up first,early worm,then I threw you,the first mouse,out the window so I ,the second mouse,could get the cheese."Orange replied.

"That actually makes some sense."Baron replied.

"NOW,NINJA DUAL!"Orange screamed and lunged at Baron.

Baron,with his lack of arms,had no way to dodge the leaping turtles kick so Orange kicked him square in the face.

"SHABAGEL."Orange Yelled.

"You are terrible,I think you broke my face."Baron stated

Just them their buddy Oscar approched them.

Oscar was a purple shy guy.

"HEY HOW YOU DOING?"Oscar asked.

"Fine until Orange kicked me in the face!"Baron said.

"Well that is nice,so let us play tennis."

"Haven't I told you I have no arms,thus meaning I can't play tennis?"

"Oh,that's why your so short"Orange said

"Well see you guys later"Oscar stated.

Ignoring Oscar,Orange ran inside to get a puzzle.

"Look it has 8 pieces!"Orange said estatic.

"Try to complete it yourself."Baron said.

"Ok"Orange said.

Orange then opens the box,pouring the pieces on the ground.

15 Minutes Later.

"BARON,I can't do this."Orange wailed

"Huh,here let me look."Baron said.

Upon further inspection Baron realizes that none of these pieces are from the same puzzle.

"Maybe he will stay buzy with this all day.."Baron thought.

"Hey,Orange what is this supposed to make anyway?"Baron asked

"A magic underwater sea elephant driven by Jeff Gordon."

"I will take a nap while you complete this puzzle."Baron says.

Baron sleeps for 4 minutes and 27 seconds before Orange wakes him up yelling.

"I DID IT,AFTER THREE YEARS OF WORK I FINALY FIGURED IT OUT!"Orange said

"How? None of the pieces were from the same puzzle."Baron said.

Orange completely ignores Baron and says

"Do you know what time it is?"

"NO,what time is it?"Baron

"It's,It's,It's HAMMER TIME."Orange says.

Orange then picks up a nearby hammer and throws it through a neibors window.

"Uh-Oh,lets get out of here Orange."Baron

Our heroes then head into town.

There they meet a wierd man dressed in green.

"Who do you think it is Baron?"Orange asked.

"I don't know ,but he looks familiar."Baron replies.

"Hey mister,are you Link?"Orange asked the guy.

"Uh,no, my name is Luigi."Luigi says.

"Oh,well I guess your not famous then after all."Orange says and run by Luigi.

"You no want Luigi's autograph?"Luigi asks.

"Why would I? Your just some random guy dressed in green."Orange says.

"Well,if you feal that way I wouldn't of given you one anyway!"Luigi says before running off.

Our heroes then go to a 5-11

"We need MILK!"Orange Yells

"Hey I have a question,why are you not open seven days a week.?"Baron asks.

"Because silly,no one buys stuff on Monday and no one ever tell you that?"The Cashier said

"Well *Squints to read name tag* Felipe I need to buy some milk."Baron said.

"MILK"Orange Yells,again

Felipe is a Blue Yoshi

"Ok,that will be 2.50"Felipe says.

"2.50?2.50? THAT IS REDICULUS,ICE LAND SELLS IT FOR 2.48!"Orange Screams.

"But that is over 90 miles away."Felipe says.

"We will pay it."Baron says.

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,WELL MAYBE,wait,NO."Orange demands.

"Here is 3 dollars,keep the change for having to deal with uh,this guy,sorry."Baron

They then proceed to go home.

"I have a fun packed day planed tommorow,we didn't paint or play board game,PLUS, I have a few suprizes planned."Orange says.

"Oh dear lord."

There chapter one,I guarantee it will get funnier.

Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Baron and Orange Chapter 2.

"I WANNA DO THE HOKEY POKEY AND TURN MYSELF ABOUT,THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT!"Orange Yells.

This loud noise beside Baron,wakes him up.

"What are you doing now?"Baron asked.

"Looking for another puzzle."Orange replied.

"What was all the screaming about?"Baron asked.

"I WENT AND DID THE HOKEY POKEY AND I TURNED MYSELF ABOUT,THAT WAS WHAT IT WAS ABOUT!"Orange yells.

Just then,a arrow flies threw what used to be a window and strikes the wall.

"Orange,what does it say."Baron asked.

"Well it says,DEAR CHALLENGER,We are inviting YOU to compete IN the national MUSHROOM people OLYPICS,IF INTERESTED send letter back,or email us."Orange says yelling all the capitals words.

"Let me see that!"Baron demands taking the letter from orange.

Dear Baron and Orange,

I have been kidnapped by a evil penguin!

I need your help,we are at the Call Mart.

Thanks,

Oscar.

"Orange,how did you get what you said from this?Baron asked

"Simple,why do you yhink everytime I read an invitation you go to the wrong place?Its simple,I can't read."Orange replies

"Oh,sorry."Baron replies

Our heroes then procede to the call mart.

"Ok,Orange we need a plan to get in."Baron says

Orange,like normal,ignores Baron and walks into the front door open,because it was unlocked.

"SO,We meet again Orange."The Penguin says

"Well if it isn't my 1st grade teacher Mr. Waddleman."Orange says.

"Yes,I going to teach you simple math,your ABC's,and HOW TO READ."Mr .Waddleman says.

"Never! I shall never do 2 + 2!"Orange says.

"Then how will you defeat me?"

"Like this."Orange says

Orange conveniently finds a four leaf clover,and as we all know penguins are terrified of four leaf clovers and Mr. Waddleman runs out the door crying.

"I wunz!"Orangee says.

"Thank you orange,but your shy guy is in another casle."Shy Guy says.

"Are you serious?"Baron asked

"Yes,he is in the room to you left."The shy guy says before running off.

They then procede to enter the room and see Luigi.

"You no wanta Luigi autograph,so I kiddnapped your friend!"Luigi says

"Orange just get his autograph."Baron demands.

"Why?He still isn't famous."Orange whines.

"JUST DO IT"Baron YELLS

"OK"Orange yells.

Orange then pulls out a Luigi baseball card and says.

"Here sign this,it is not you but this guy wears green also."Orange says.

"That is me Orange."Luigi says

"No,that is Mario's brother,I think I would know him if I saw him"Orange says.

Lugi signs the card and leaves the store.

"Ok,I wanna go to sleep"Orange says.

Our heroes then go home and sleep.

"Hey guys,what about me?I am still tied up here."Oscar screams.

_-  
>THE END OF CHAPTER 2<p>

Seems to be alittle shorter then the other,I can't tell as I don't know how many words there are in it.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
